1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cables for use with electronic devices and more particularly to cables for electronic devices that include at least one connector for connecting to the electronic device and at least a portion of the cable being capable of being bent into a predetermined shape and retaining such shape support with either itself or the electronic device.
2. Prior Art
Cables, such as those having a Universal Serial Bus (“USB” hereinafter) connector or headphones jack or smartphone connectors for electronic devices, such as a cell phone, are known in the prior art. Nevertheless, such cables cannot support the electronic device in a predetermined position/orientation (referred to hereinafter as simply “position”), such as supporting the cell phone in a standing position while it is being charged or synchronized. Electronic devices are defined herein as including but are not limited to mobile phones, smart phones, and multimedia players. Furthermore, such cables are also incapable of supporting itself in a predetermined position.